Dare, Market, Love
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Satu hal yang Itachi pelajari, jangan pernah ikut-ikutan teman! Apa lagi hanya sekelompok anak muda yang nongkrong di Mall buat godain cewek. ItaHina. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto. Karena kalau punya saya, saya gak perlu repot-repot nulis penpik.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

**Pairing: ItachixHinata**

**a/n:**

Ok.. Mbak Rully, ini pesanan ItaHina-nya satu porsi.. bayarnya ma kasir di depan ya, mbak.. Tunai ato bon juga gak masalah *digranat Rully-Chan* Hehe.. Ini ItaHina-nya, sis! Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**DARE, MARKET, LOVE **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seperti hari minggu sebelum-sebelumnya, Itachi nongkrong lagi di Mall bareng gank-nya, Akatsuki. Apa itu Akatsuki? Akatsuki adalah sebuah perkumpulan yang terdiri dari sepuluh bersahabat dengan latar belakang yang berbeda namun tujuan yang sama: Hidup buat senang-senang.

Dibentuk dua belas tahun yang lalu, dengan struktur sebagai berikut

Ketua: Pein –Karena dia yang paling berbakat 'nakutin'-

Wakil Ketua: Konan –Teman kecilnya Pein- Ini menjelaskan adanya KKN dalam tubuh Akatsuki.

Bendahara: Kakuzu –Pelitnya setengah idup-

Seksi Rohani: Hidan –tukang ceramah- Walaupun agamanya gak jelas. Pas Natal ke gereja, Lebaran ke Masjid. Terakhir kali ia dikabarkan pengikut aliran sesat.

Seksi kesenian : Sasori dan Deidara –seniman jalanan-

Seksi dana: Itachi dan Kisame –Ortunya kaya-

Penambahan terbaru

Seksi tumbuhan: Zetsu –pencinta tanaman- Ia bahkan membawa tanaman kemanapun ia pergi dan mengabdikan diri sebagai seorang karnivora sejati.

Seksi sibuk: Tobi –Anak Baik-

Jam segini, Mall udah rame banget.. Anggota Akatsuki-pun udah komplit, kecuali Konan plus Zetsu yang lagi keluar negeri bareng.. Pengen nanton MU yang sukses gagal maen di Konoha.

Di sekeliling mereka orang-orang sedikit mengerling ingin tahu. Jarang-jarang ada segerombolan anak muda ke Mall pake baju kompakan mirip orang lagi mau kondangan. Mana motifnya jadul.. Awan merah.

Fakta ini telah secara terbuka di kemukakan oleh Kisame melalui argumentasi gemilangnya. Sayang beribu sayang, si disainer kostum yaitu sasori dan Deidara menganggap itu adalah sebuah penghinaan besar terhadap master piece yang mereka buat. Dengan ancaman 'Gue ledakin lo,un!' Kisame langsung nge-lem mulut.

Padahal, harapan anggota Akatskuki yang lain ada padanya…

"So, kita cuman berdiri nonton orang-orang pada jalan gitu, un?" Suara Deidara terdengar.

"Lha.. Elo mau nya gimana? Dari zaman purba kala juga memang kayak gini kan?" Jawaban balik dari Kisame.

Glaring contest.

Pein sebagai ketua yang baik menengahi "Udah. Diam lo berdua. Udah gede. Gak malu apa ditonton orang-orang se-Mall?" Katanya, mengedikkan kepala ke kiri.

"Tobi Anak baik!" Auto pilotnya Tobi kambuh lagi…

Anggota yang lain mendesah.

Kakuzu berdehem "Nah.. Tobi, lo anak baik kan?" Tobi mengangguk bersemangat "Kalo gitu, lo beliin gue cemilan, terserah lo apa, sekarang. Tapi pake uang lo." Katanya.

Dengan anggukan terakhir, Tobi ngacir ke lift. Jadi seksi sibuk berarti jadi pembantu dari anggota-anggota yang lain. Tobi yang terlalu innocent sama sekali gak sadar bahwa dia telah mengalami yang namanya pemerasan. Memang, beda antar baik dan bego itu tipis sekali.

Suara deheman terdengar lagi. Semua menoleh "Gue harus pergi." Kata Hidan "Gereja."

"Agama Lo sebenarnya apa?" Itachi yang dari tadi diam memilih untuk bicara.

Hidan mengerutkan kening, mengelus-elus dagunya lalu menjawab pendek "Apa saja." Setelah itu yang bersangkutan dengan suka cita ngeloyor pergi, menyisakan enam dari mereka yang masih setia berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang sibuk dengan keperluan berbelanjannya.

Deidara mengedarkan pandangannya dengan setengah hati "Gue malas, un. Kita bikin hari ini jadi beda. Gue punya ide bagus, un!"

"Ohh.. Otak Lo ternyata punya fungsi, tuh." Tantang Kisame yang dari sononya gatel buat ngehina Deidara semenjak insiden gak banget antara 'Aku, dia dan dirinya' aka 'Kisame, Deidara dan Sasori.'

Deidara mencibir sebelum menjawab dengan antusiasme yang gak padam "Godain cewek, un!"

-

-

"Otak Lo rusak." Jangan berburuk sangka. Ini tembakan langsung dari Sasori bukan Kisame.

Kisame mendukung Sasori dengan senang hati "Betul.. betu.l Otak Deidara memang rusak."

"Paling gak gue punya ide! Gak kayak lo, un!" Timpalnya.

Itachi menderakkan tulang-tulangnya. Ia agak bosan, tentu saja. Tapi.. melakukan hal semacam itu gak masuk dalam kamusnya. Memalukan. Uchiha DIKEJAR. Bukan MENGEJAR "Itu bodoh." Ia menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Cari ide yang bagusan dikit napa."

Pein yang terakhir membuka mulut "Sebenarnya… Ide Deidara… boleh dicoba..." Bisik Pein lambat-lambat.

"Sekarang otak Lo yang rusak." Serang Sasori. Punya partner yang gila suah cukup baginya. Gak perlu ditambah dengan ketua yang gila "Lo bilang gitu karena Konan gak ada."

"Gue bilang begitu ya begitu, Gue ketuanya."

Proposal, cek.

Tanda tangan ketua, cek.

-

-

Pein secara terbuka bilang dia gak akan ikut dalam 'permainan' ini.. Pengen jadi penonton tetap. Secara gak langsung ini sama dengan meninggalkan kawan-kawannya di dalam mulut buaya.

"Kakuzu, Lo duluan, un."

Kakuzu menjawab enteng "Dei, utang Lo di Kas masih Rp.800.750,00. Suruh gue dan Lo bayar sekarang." Katanya dengan nada mengancam "Si Tobi mana lagi.."

Deidara menelan ludah "Kisame, Lo."

"Apa? Kan ini ide Lo. Harusnya Lo yang duluan!" Gertakan Kisame disambut anggukan setuju anggota yang lain.

Deidara melakukan gerakan meninju namun pada akhirnya harus mengalah "Iya, gue duluan, un! Lo liat ni, yaaa…"

Deidara celingak-celinguk, nyari target yang OK punya. Ke kiri, adanya ibu-ibu. Ke kanan, eh bapak-bapak. Ke belakang, wajah sangar Sasori dan Itachi menanti. Ke depan, Security lagi asyik mejeng. Serong dikit, banci-banci gak jelas sedang beraksi.. Serong dikit lagi.. Dan.. Itu dia!

Mata Deidara tertumbuk tiga cewek cantik yang lagi jalan bareng tiga cowok jelek (menurutnya…). Mereka berjalan mendekat. Deidara siap-siap. Begitu sudah sampai dalam jarak dengar…

"Hai, cewek…"

Grup setengah lusin itu berhenti. Cewek yang berambut pink dan blonde menatap Deidara dengan tatapan aneh, yang rambutnya indigo hampir kena serangan jantung, sementara yang cowok hanya bisa melongo.

Akatsuki sendiri deg-degan. Nunggu terjadinya insiden cakar-cakaran.

Deidara mendengus "Lo bertiga ngapain berhenti? Ngerasa jadi cewek Lo?"

Salah seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik berkata keras "Yeee.. Jadi orang jangan kelewat sensi, OM!"

"Apa Lo bilang! OM?!"

Cowok yang lain, kali ini berambut hitam lurus, mengucapkan permintaan maaf atas semburan lumpur kawannya. Meski ia tersenyum, Deidara justru jadi bertambah kesal.

Deidara ngurut dada.. Ingat jantungnya "Sekarang Lo, Itachi!"

Itachi hanya diam, melipat tangan, dan menganggap perintah Deidara sebagai angin lalu.

"Itachi, cepat." Pein turun tangan.

Itachi masih belum merespon. Malah, dengan cueknya liatin orang-orang yang masuk-keluar lift. Kalau dia benar, bukannya Kakek berkacamata-bingkai tebal itu sudah 16 kali menggunakan jasa lift dalam kurun waktu hampir satu jam ini? Mungkin kesasar. Atau Kakek aneh yang menemukan kesenangan begitu berada di dalam lift.

"Itachi, jangan buang-buang waktu. Lo Uchiha kan?" Tuntut Sasori.

Itachi mengernyit. "Hubungannya?"

"Lo pernah bilang, ehm 'Uchiha gak takut tantangan. Gak ada yang namanya takut'. Gitu" Sambung Kisame, berusaha menirukan suara Itachi.

"Lalu?"

Kakuzu menjawab "Ini tantangan."

"Lo gak perlu khawatir, un! Ini kan hanya sebentar. Gak sampe lima menit. Lo samperin, ngomong sepatah atau dua patah kata, selesai!"

Itachi terdiam sebentar, kemudian manggut-manggut. Ada benarnya, toh ini hanya dilihat orang-orang ber-IQ rendah. Besok-besok juga udah pada lupa. Samperin, ngomong sepatah atau dua patah kata, selesai.

Meski rada' gak rela, Itachi meyanggupi tantangan Deidara.

"Gue mau Lo godain yang rambutnya biru itu" Jari telunjuk Deidara mengarah ke seorang cewek dengan bandana putih "Kayaknya dia lemah. Gak begitu susah kan?" Deidara kemudian menepuk punggung Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Ia gak percaya ia akan melakukan hal tercela macam ini. Gak apa lah. Sekali-sekali.

Itachi menghela nafas sekali lagi "Hai, manis." Katanya dengan suara dalam dan wajah serta nada yang datar.

Akatsuki sweatdrop.

"Itu gak mempan, un! Deketin trus pegang tanganya!!" Deidara ngomong lagi.

Itachi melangkah gagah menuju target. Semua orang hanya diam, gak ada yang bergerak. Cewek di hadapannya kayaknya bisa pingsan kapan saja.. Itachi menyeringai dengan pikiran itu. Deidara benar.

Tangannya perlahan meraih tangan gadis itu.. dan..

Sumpah! Ia berani berani bersumpah, cuman kelingking doang yang kena! Tapi reaksinya..

"D-DASAR COWOK IDUNG BELANG!!"

BUAHGH! Satu bogem mentah mendarat di pipi kiri Itachi.

-

SIIIING..

Semua diam kayak di kuburan. Akatsuki dengan rahang jatuh sampai ke lantai, dan kawan-kawan si gadis 'biru' yang hanya bisa bilang "Wowww.. Itu OOC.." Yang dibalas bijak kawan lainnya "Wanita punya kekuatan tersembunyi jika terancam."

Wajah si gadis memerah. "A-AKU LAPORIN KE AYAH!!"

Lebih banyak siiiing..

Itachi bisa merasakan satu atau dua gerahamnya patah.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Bunuh Deidara' adalah tujuan utama Itachi semenjak tadi siang. Ia sudah dipermalukan di depan khalayak ramai dan sekarang ia harus mengikuti sebuah pesta Uchiha-Hyuuga dengan pipi berwarna kolaborasi antara biru dan ungu.

Mau pasang tampang se-keren atau se-stoic apapun gak akan berpengaruh kalau begini caranya.

"Itachi, mau sampai kapan di mobil. Turun. Kalau ini membantu, kau malah bertambah tampan." Fugaku menghibur sambil lalu. Tentu, ia prihatin dengan kondisi anaknya yang baru saja mengalami musibah yaitu (katanya) terpeleset saat sedang berada di kamar mandi. Tapi, pesta ini juga penting. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan bertemu tanpa adanya adu mulut.

Lagi pula, apa yang saja yang dilakukan Itachi saat sedang berada di kamar mandi? Akrobat?

Mikoto memegang pundak Itachi "Gak begitu jelas, sayang.. Ketutup make up, kok.."

Sambil mengeluarkan berbagai jenis sumpah-serapah, Itachi keluar dari mobil, mengekor dibelakang orang tuanya yang bergandengan tangan memasuki sebuah gedung mewah.

Satu hal yang ia syukuri, Sasuke lagi ngilang. Jadi, berkurang satu orang yang berpotensi mengeluaran kalimat-kalimat gak enak.

Menyusuri karpet merah, mereka sampai ke tempat di adakannya pesta. Begitu masuk, pelayan langsung menawarkan minuman. Musik klasik mengalun pelan mengiringi pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa di tengah ruangan. Ada pula yang hanya sekedar mengobrol santai.. Basa-basi, menanyakan keadaan keluarga, bisnis, atau mungkin mendiskusikan cuaca.

Walaupun terdapat banyak orang di aula besar ini, namun sangat mudah untuk membedakan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Gampang saja, Uchiha dengan gaun/jas hitam sedangkan Hyuuga dengan gaun/jas putih.

Itachi mingkem di pojokan. Kalau situasinya gak kayak gini, dia pasti sibuk berburu info kiri dan kanan atau sekedar mengobrol gak penting. Dia adalah pewaris Uchiha, secara otomatis harus tampil di setiap acara dan ngomong sampe mulut berbusa meskipun dalam hati teriak 'Tidaaak!'.

Akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia jadi invisible man. Usahanya untuk gak terlihat cukup berhasil. Gak ada orang yang sibuk-sibuk liat ke pojokan. Maka… Itachi merasa aman dalam dunia kecilnya.

Namun, rasa amannya runtuh begitu ia melihat sesosok makhluk halus berambut indigo dan bermata putih berjalan dengan Pemimpin Hyuuga.

Ada beberapa hal instant yang ia sadari saat itu juga:

1. Itu cewek yang nyebut gue idung belang (Sialan!)

2. Satu-satunya living thing yang berani berjalan beriringan dengan Hyuuga Hiashi dan masih tetap hidup adalah anak Hyuuga Hiashi sendiri. Berarti.. dia… Pewaris Hyuuga (Mati gue..)

3_. A-AKU LAPORIN KE AYAH! _Gak perlu kamus khusus untuk nerjemahin itu.

Dari semua hal-hal di atas, maka posisi gue sekarang:

Terancam Bahaya.

Hal yang harus gue lakukan sekarang:

Menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat laknat ini kalo gak mau jadi Uchiha panggang.

Dan, permisi, kalau boleh ditambahkan, ia ingat seakan baru kemarin bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi OVERprotective terhadap anak-anaknya. Sumber: Infotaiment.

Apa berita/gossip ini bisa dipercaya?

Bodo amat! Intinya, hidup Itachi dalam bahaya.

Satu lagi. Mestinya, dia sadar waktu liat mata gadis itu. Yang punya mata putih alias byakugan hanya Hyuuga.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Itachi merasakan yang namanya ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Perlahan ia menggeser kakinya menuju pintu keluar sembari tetap berusaha gak terlihat.

Itachi gak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya lagi.

Ada orang yang bilang, hidup Itachi sempurna. Majalah-majalah juga bilang begitu. Tapi, menurut Itachi, hidupnya NYARIS sempurna. Akan sempurna jika saja ayahnya orang yang peka dan ibunya bisa liat dengan mata terbuka lebar kalo anaknya sedang sengsara.

"Itachi-kun! Kemari!!" Panggil Mikoto.

Itachi membeku dalam posisi mengendap-endapnya. Seluruh sendi-sendirnya dipastikan telah berkarat. Dengan satu tegupan, ia mengubah postur dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan santai walaupun dalam hati tingkat kepanikannya semakin meninggi. Ia tetap berjalan, berpura-pura bahwa suara yang ia dengar tadi berasal dari alam gaib.

"Itachi! Mau kemana? Cepat kemari!!" Kali ini suara Fugaku terdengar.

Masih berpura-pura tuli… Dari pada wajahnya ketangkep si Nona Hyuuga trus mati muda...

"Itachi-San, itu dipanggil orang tuanya..." Seorang pelayan yang gak sadar hal yang baru saja ia lakukan sama dengan bunuh diri, berkata pelan. Senyum manis terpampang di wajah, merasa ia telah berbuat kebenaran.

_Gue tahu!_

Itachi memberikan death glare terbaiknya kemudian meneruskan berjalan sebelum sepasang tangan memegang erat lengannya "Itachi-kun.. Kalau dipanggil harus menjawab.."

Sendi-sendi lehernya yang berkarat ia paksa untuk menoleh, hanya untuk melihat pemandangan wajah kesal Mikoto dan wajah murka Fugaku "Oh.. Tidak dengar." Kata Itachi, berusaha mempertahankan 'penampakan' tenangnya.

Wajah kesal Mikoto seketika berubah menjadi cemas "Harus ke dokter.. ke dokter.."

"Nanti. Ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan bersama Hyuuga-San." Potong Fugaku "Ayo, cepat. Kamu ini, bikin malu saja."

Biasanya, Itachi akan marah kalu disebut begitu. Namun, situasi sekarang berbeda "Tidak bisa sekarang, Ayah. Ada sesuatu yang—"

"Tidak ada alasan!"

Itachi mengehembuskan nafas, putus asa "Tapi.."

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Kenapa kau begitu khawatir dengan wajahmu! Masih tetap tampan?!" Ujar Fugaku dengan nada frustasi.

Itachi gak yakin wajahnya masih tetap tampan seandainya warna biru dan ungu itu bertambah lagi.

"Sudah, jangan bicara. Ikut Ayah." Dengan itu Fugaku menyeret anak sulungnya ke tempat eksekusi. Jika seandainya ia selamat, mudah-mudahan, hal yang wajib yang akan ia lakukan adalah membunuh Deidara, balas dendam pada Ayah-nya, beri kesadaran pada Ibu-nya.

Mikoto dengan riang berkata "Anak gadis Hyuuga-San manis, lho.. Sopan lagi.. Pemalu." Ia lalu terkikik, membayangkan chibi Hyuuga-Uchiha.

Itachi bergidik. Ibu belum pernah liat bagaimana wujud Nona Hyuuga in-action.

Dan sampailah mereka ke tempat eksekusi..

Itachi bersembunyi di balik Ayahnya. Di ujung mata, ia bisa melihat Hyuuga Hiashi dengan jas putih mahal bersama seorang anak perempuan ber-gaun putih.

"Hyuuga-San, perkenalkan ini anak sulung saya, Uchiha Itachi." Kata Fugaku bangga. Itachi gak bergerak dari persembunyian di belakang sang Ayah, membuat urat-urat di kening Fugaku berkedut. "Itachi, kamu ini kenapa? Jangan bikin malu." Bisiknya.

Hiashi merespon "Uchiha Itachi? Ya, saya sering mendengar tentangnya. Anak yang berprestasi" Ia kemudian mengangkat sebelah alis.

Ogah-ogahan, Itachi membungkuk sebagai apresiasi atas pujian Hiashi, kepalanya tertunduk sepanjang waktu "Terima kasih, Hyuuga-San."

"Ya.. Ya.. Ini Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulungku."

Si cewek gaun putih, yang telah diketahui bernama Hinata, membungkuk "S-senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Hiashi kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. "Pemalu, seperti ibunya." Ia menatap Itachi lama, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Itachi yang masih teguh dalam pose 'kepala menunduk' nya "Saya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa anak Anda juga pemalu, Uchiha-San."

Mikoto menjawab enteng "Ahh... Biasanya tidak... Hanya kurang PD karena pipinya lebam."

Ini yang Itachi super duper gak suka dari ibunya. Terlalu ember.

"Begitu? Mari saya lihat." Tawar Hiashi, menapak mendekati Itachi "Atau.. Hinata-Chan saja? Hinata adalah salah satu dokter terbaik yang pernah dimilki Hyuuga." Tawaran lain yang ditanggapi positif oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Siapa yang gak? Pengobatan gratis oleh ahlinya, seorang Hyuuga. Sejak dulu Hyuuga telah dikenal karena sepak terjangnya di dunia kesehatan.

Itachi berjengit. Pundaknya ditahan oleh Fugaku yang kembali berbisik sadis "Itachi, Ayah ulangi sekali lagi Nak, JA-NGAN BI-KIN MA-LU." Sehabis itu Fugaku mendorong tubuh Itachi tanpa peri kemanusiaan.

Itachi yang hampir terjatuh, nyaris memberikan ciuman pertama kepada lantai, refleks memegang benda terdekat. Wajahnya diangkat.. dan bertatapan dengan dua mata lavender.

-

-

"K-Kamu y-y-yang.." Wajah Hinata pucat, menarik ujung kemeja ayahnya pelan "A-Ayah.. dia ini.. dia ini yang.."

Mata Itachi melebar, otaknya mencari segala cara agar bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari gedung ini. APAPUN caranya.

"Hinata! Lama kita tidak bertemu!" Seru Itachi tiba-tiba, meraih tangan Hinata dan menjabatnya erat, mengangetkan yang bersangkutan. "Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini."

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu? Pertanda bagus."

"T-Tunggu! Kita hanya sekali bertemu!! K-kau ini yang—"

"Kau lupa pada ku, Hinata?"

Para orang tua hanya bisa menonton sinetron LIVE yang tersaji di depan mereka…

"B-bagaimana bisa lupa?! K-Kau yang—"

"Kau tidak lupa? Syukurlah.."

Hinata menarik nafas keras secara dramatis. Ia merasa agak kesal karena kalimatnya terus-terusan dipotong. Hinata paling benci dengan perhatian, memang. Di hari yang tenang, langit biru yang cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi gembira, ia akan langsung lari ke dalam bayangan dari pada berada di sini.

Tapi ini berbeda! Pria hidung belang ini perlu diberi pelajaran! Seenaknya saja megang tangan orang. Pria jenis ini harus DIMUSNAHKAN dari muka bumi, kalau perlu jagad raya. Siapa yang tahu berapa banyak wanita yang sudah dia garap? Atau lebih buruk yang AKAN dia garap.

Dengan pikiran mengerikan itu, Hinata membulatkan tekad. Api membara memancar jelas dari dua bola matanya, membuat Lee dan Gai-sensei di suatu saat nanti mempertimbangkan untuk memasukkan Hinata dalam grup mereka.

"J-JANGAN POTONG KALIMATKU!" Teriaknya keras, sekeras yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata telah memikirkan, mempertimbangkan dan akhirnya memutuskan bahwa langkah Mr. Hidung Belang ini akan tamat di tangannya, Hyuuga Hinata. Sulit baginya untuk memikirkan gadis-gadis malang di luar sana yang menjadi korban tindakan bejat pria ini. Poor girls…

Suara alunan musik klasik berhenti, orang-orang melongo, mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Sebagian besar tamu, terutama Hyuuga dalam keadaan shock berat. Pasalnya, Hinata gak pernah tereak-tereak.

Wajahnya Hinata makin memerah, campuran antara marah pada si pria hidung belang dan malu karena semua perhatian sekarang tertuju padanya "Ayah.." Katanya dengan nada mematikan "..pria ini.. pria ini yang tadi siang aku ceritakan."

Hiashi mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum semua informasi terproses baik di dalam otaknya "Tadi siang?" Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya "Tadi siang? TADI SIANG?? KAU!!!" Raung Hiashi, badannya diputar 90 derajat sehingga berhadapan dengan Itachi yang tampak kian mengecil.

Itachi berpikir keras. Pasti ada jalan keluar.. pasti ada jalan keluar "Tadi siang? S-saya tidak mengerti maksud anda Hyuuga-San."

"TIDAK MENGERTI?" Suara Hiashi melengking tinggi "KAU MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN TERHADAP PUTRIKU!!"

Ini baru berita hot…

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang.. Tidak bermoral."

"Sayang, ya.. Cakep-cakep, eh taunya."

"Mi, calon menantu kita itu diperiksa dulu. Siapa tahu kan?"

"Dari tampangnya, saya sudah tahu dia itu ber-otak mesum!"

Komentar yang terakhir bikin telinga Itachi panas. 'Dari tampangnya'? Apa maksudnya itu?

Sementara Itachi bergelut dengan hal-hal yang simpang siur di otaknya, insting sebagai induk milik Mikoto bangkit "Hyuuga-San, anak saya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia terdidik dengan sangat baik sebagimana seorang Uchiha lainnya. Laki-laki bermartabat!"

Sang Ayah punya pendapat lain "Kalau memang salah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Tanggap Fugaku kalem dengan mata memicing, menjanjikan penderitaan kepada Itachi yang sudah mempermalukannya padahal sudah diingatkan ratusan kali "Saya minta maaf atas tindakan tidak senonoh anak saya, Hyuuga-San."

"Fugaku-kun! Anak sendiri ya dibela!! Bagaimana, sih?!"

Hiashi melengos "Maaf? Apa yang bisa diselesaikan dengan sekedar kata maaf? Anak saya sudah jadi KORBAN!" Bulu kuduk Itachi berdiri "Anda bisa bilang begitu karena Anda BUKAN orang tua dari dua anak gadis. Ketika kami berusaha menjaga anak-anak kami, para orang tua yang memiliki anak laki-laki justru tidak mendidik anak mereka dengan baik…"

Dari takut, Itachi jadi pusing. Seluruh adegan seolah-olah menggambarkan bahwa ia telah melakukan HAL SANGAT TERLARANG terhadap Hinata. Mungkin Hyuuga-San perlu diberitahu.. Ia cuman nyentuh kelingking doang! Dengan begitu, masalahnya gak akan begitu rumit. Jah, kenapa gak kepikiran dari tadi?

"…Walaupun hanya menyentuh jari kelingking anakku saja, pasti akan kubunuh!"

Coret. Mending tutup mulut, dah.

Setelah pidato 'Aku sayang Anakku' by Hyuuga Hiashi, pendukung Hinata jadi makin banyak. Terutama bagi yang merasa punya anak cewek. Mikoto jadi bingung, dia kepingin banget ngebelain Itachi, anaknya. Tapi, dia juga akan marah kalau seandainya dia punya anak cewek trus diperlakukan gak senonoh ma cowok kurang ajar. Ini membingungkan! Ia merasa mengikuti semua prosedur dalam mendidik anak. Apa yang salah?

"Jadi, sebaiknya bagaimana Hyuuga-San?"

"Saya ingin mengikuti jalur hukum!"

Mata Itachi terbelalak. Gak. Dia masih mau senang-senang, bukannya menghabiskan masa muda di balik jeruji. Hidupnya masih panjang.

-

-

Di keadaan kritisnya, Itachi bisa mendengar suara cempreng berteriak keras,

"Bagaimana bisa? Itachi-kun menghabiskan waktu bersama Tobi dan Akatsuki! Itachi-kun anak baik!! Tobi anak baik!"

**T B C . . .**

**a/n:**

Mwhahahaha!! *narik nafas* Begitulah.. Ini chap satu.

Btw,

**R E V I E W, PLZ!**

Salam,

Ava^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

**Pairing: ItachixHinata**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**DARE, MARKET, LOVE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bagaimana bisa? Itachi-kun menghabiskan waktu bersama Tobi dan Akatsuki! Itachi-kun anak baik!! Tobi anak baik!"

Ini bukan sulap, apa lagi sihir, makhluk bertopeng orange dengan jas hitam yang memeluk sempurna tubuh tinggi-tegapnya muncul di samping Itachi. Suara cemprengnya yang khas sungguh menarik perhatian.

Itachi dalam diam memanjatkan puji syukur kehadirat TYME karena berkat rahmat dan kuasa-Nya, Ia telah mengutus seseorang yang –mungkin- bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Hinata dalam diam melanjutkan essay orang-orang mesum dengan nama baru, untuk sementara, mari kita tulis 'Unknwon'.

Mengingatkan permainan tenis, bola kini dipukul si pemain pendatang baru. Semua mata

menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Hiashi, sedikit tersinggung.

Fugaku mengedik ke arah Tobi, matanya memicing, seolah ingin bilang 'Minggat, Lo!' "Perkenalkan, ini Tobi, anggota klan Uchiha." Katanya keras, mengatasi teriakan trademark Tobi.

Hiashi menatap Tobi lama, menilai, sebelum menanggapi "Uchiha selalu punya anggota yang… unik."

Hyuuga lain tertawa tertahan mendengar komentar Hiashi, sementara Uchiha hanya menyeringai sinis.

"Terima kasih." Balas Fugaku sarkastis.

Itachi yang bisa melihat celah untuk jalan keluar membuka mulut "Kita semua sudah dengar apa kata Tobi, saya tidak pernah melakukan hal yang anda tuduhkan, Hyuuga-san. Sepanjang hari saya bersama Tobi dan Akatsuki." Jelas Itachi, sekilas ia menangkap bayangan Nona Hyuuga yang terlihat siap menerkam. Bukan pemandangan bagus. Ia lalu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiashi.

"Dan Tobi ini bisa dipercaya?"

Itachi dalam diam berharap TYME dengan rahmat dan kuasa-Nya mengirim orang yang tampak lebih meyakinkan.

Hinata dalam diam merubah judul essay-nya menjadi Mesum dan Tolol.

"Tentu! Tobi-kun anak yang baik, selalu jujur." Senyum Mikoto melebar, menjulurkan tangan untuk memberi tepukan pelan di puncak kepala Tobi yang dibalas pelukan erat.

"Tobi anak baik! Gak pernah bohong. Kalau gak percaya, coba tanya Akatsuki! Konan, Dei---"

"Konan, Hidan, dan Zetsu." Sela Itachi.

Hinata mengalami badai hebat dalam batinnya.

Laki-laki mesum ini ingin melarikan diri! "L-lebam itu!" Jerit Hinata "Itu… i-itu aku yang memberikannya! A-aku yang memukulmu."

Ada yang manggut-manggut sebagai respon atas pengakuan Hinata. Ada yang menarik nafas tajam, kaget dengat pernyataan yang cukup mencengangkan. Ada yang terkekeh membayangkan adegan Uchiha prodigy kena tonjok, tunai dari Hyuuga Heiress yang bahkan bicara satu kalimat utuh saja nyaris gak mungkin.

Wajah Itachi sedikit memerah, sadar sepenuhnya bahwa berpasang-pasang mata kini tertuju pada pipi kirinya yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tutupi.

"Sedikit kecelakaan. Terpeleset." Tutur Fugaku, secara hati-hati meninggalkan keterangan tempat, kamar mandi.

Dalam diam Itachi bersyukur karena ia tahu, masalah telah selesai.

Dalam diam Hinata malu sekaligus menyesal, wajah memerah, sebelum mengundurkan diri kebelakang dan pingsan untuk waktu yang lama.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paling gak, Itachi berpikir semua masalah sudah selesai.

Dunia memang sempit.

Dua hari kemudian ia bertemu lagi dengan Hyuuga Heiress saat ia sedang konsentrasi bergelut dengan tugasnya memburu barang-barang yang terdapat dalam daftar pesanan Mikoto. Dari semua tempat di muka bumi mereka harus bertemu lagi di pusat perbelanjaan.

Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, Itachi menyesal dan mengutuk kecil, mengapa dia gak bawa pengaman? Apapun itu yang penting bisa melindungi pipinya. Atau, mungkin ia harus melindungi daerah yang lain. Siapa tahu. Iya, kan?

"U-Uchiha-san." Sapa Hinata dengan wajah merona. Hanya sebuah gerakan gak disengaja ketika sepasang mata lavender menangkap sosok yang tampak kerepotan di antara rak-rak berbagai produk makanan. Ia langsung mengenali sosok tersebut sebagai pria malang yang menjadi korban salah-tuduhnya, dan gak mungkin dia melupakan sosok yang sudah mencetak begitu banyak memori baginya hanya dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

Diselimuti rasa bersalah, Hinata menguatkan niat untuk meminta maaf juga membantu Uchiha-san –apapun masalahnya- selama ia mampu sebagai wujud bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata maafnya.

Tapi, apakah Uchiha-san akan memaafkannya? Setelah semua hal yang ia lakukan?, pikir Hinata, sedih.

"Hyuuga-san." Jawab Itachi pendek "Kebetulan sekali."

Itachi menatap penasaran saat wajah gugup Hinata berubah cerah tepat ketika kata terakhirnya selesai. Itachi buru-buru membetulkan pose-nya. Jangan sampai dia berpose terlalu santai (nanti dikira gak sopan), jangan sampai terlalu formal (nanti dikira gak mau ketemu sama Nona Hyuuga –dan memang dia gak mau, kalo boleh milih-), jangan berpose mesum, sekecil apapun pose atau gerakan itu (bisa berabe…), dan yang paling penting, jangan pernah menyentuh Hyuuga Heiress! Haram hukumnya!

"Hinata, t-tidak masalah." Kata Hinata, wajah merona plus seulas senyum kecil bertengger manis.

"Hinata-san." Ralat Itachi, sukses menyembunyikan nada panik dan kesalnya perihal Hyuuga Heiress yang masih bisa pasang tampang polos padahal dia nyaris memberikan gelar Almarhum pada Itachi kemarin.

Itachi sudah akan membuat satu kebohongan besar lagi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa-nya namun batal begitu Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam sembari mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang kali.

Itachi bengong "Untuk apa?"

Masih tetap membungkuk, Hinata menjawab "I-insiden saat pesta, mencemarkan nama baik… Semuanya." Bangkit dari posisi membungkuk yang cukup lama, Hinata melanjutkan "Saya benar-benar bodoh. Uchiha seperti Anda, mana m-mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Maaf."

Dibilang begitu, Itachi jadi salting. Pasalnya, secara teknis memang dia pelakunya. "Tidak masalah. Hanya kesalahpahaman."

Sekarang, wajah Hinata berbinar-binar, senyumnya melebar, mengetahui bahwa Itachi ternyata adalah seorang pria yang bermoral, baik, sabar dan pemaaf "Terima kasih." Katanya "Anda baik sekali dan s-sangat pemaaf."

Itachi makin salting. Dia belum pernah disebut baik ataupun pemaaf sebelumnya, kalo keren, tampan, kaya, macho, tajir, cool, jenius, de-es-be sih, udah makanan hari-hari. Tapi, ini? Belum lagi yang bilang adalah Nona Hyuuga, gadis yang ngasih oleh-oleh bogem mentah. Dugaan sementara: Hyuuga Hinata bipolar.

Berhubung pengalaman pertama, Itachi gak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana atas pujian Hinata. Jadinya, Itachi cuman jawab "Hn."

Hinata menengadah, heran. Biasanya kalo seseorang dipuji, jawabannya thanks, tidak juga, jangan begitu, atau Anda berlebihan. Kalo jawaban ini, respon-nya seperti apa? Jika Uchiha-san bercanda, mana mungkin dengan suara dan mimik yang serius.

Di waktu genting inilah, kemampuan berkomunikasi Hinata yang pada dasarnya parah dan kemampuan bersosialisasi Itachi yang cuman standar diuji. Apa lagi, mereka berdua menginginkan pertemuan keduanya paling gak bisa disebut normal.

Demi keselamat Itachi dunia-akhirat dan hati rapuh Hinata.

"Ah… I-iya…" Balas Hinata, setuju dengan apapun maksud dari pernyataan Itachi.

"Hn."

The end

Percakapan Hinata dan Itachi tewas sampai disitu. Masing-masing pihak sudah kehabisan kosa kata yang bisa dilontarkan.

Waktu berlalu dengan Itachi dan Hinata yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan tanpa sepatah katapun. Kaki Itachi mulai mengalami yang namanya kram-kram. Ia berulang kali melirik Hinata, berharap Hyuuga Heiress berinisiatif bilang see you, atau lebih baik good bye supaya gak perlu ketemu-ketemu lagi. Tapi harapan tetap jadi harapan. Hinata, meski merona dan mengganti tumpuan berat badannya dari kanan ke kiri, sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan segera pergi.

Bahkan pertemuan kedua-pun gak berubah banyak, kecuali gak ada bagian tonjok-tonjokan.

"Permisi, Nak. Ibu mau ngambil margarin itu." Suara lembut mengalun. Hinata menoleh kemudian menyingkir begitu menyadari bahwa ia menghalangi jalan ibu tersebut lalu mengucapkan kata maaf.

Itachi melakukan hal yang sama, menyingkir agar Ibu itu mendapatkan akses yang lebih baik.

Mereka berjalan beriringan beberapa langkah menjauh dari TKP, tetap alam diam mode:on.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Hinata membuka mulut, teringat janjinya pada dirinya sendiri "U-uchiha-san, tadi tampak kerepotan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Itachi mendengus. Ya, dia sangat kerepotan. Tapi, berlama-lama dengan dengan Nona Hyuuga juga bukan hal bagus, sama dengan menyerahkan lehernya untuk dipancung. Meskipun begitu, ia juga butuh bantuan.

Itachi menyerah, gak ada pilihan lain.

Hey! Dan dia baru ingat sesuatu. Jika ini berjalan mulus, ia adalah Uchiha pertama yang menjadikan seorang Hyuuga sebagai babu! Keren.

"Harus mencari barang-barang di daftar ini." Katanya, mengangkat selembar kertas yang kumal dan sobek di sana-sini terkena azab genggaman erat tangan Itachi "Secepatnya." Ia memasukkan lagi kertas itu ke dalam sakunya saat Hinata menengok, mencari tahu jenis barang apa yang harus diburu "Aku akan menyebutkan jenis barangnya, kau yang menuntun." Lanjutnya, lupa dengan segala bentuk keformalan "Dan jangan mencuri lihat daftar belanjanya. Ini rahasia Uchiha."

Hinata mengangguk meski agak bingung. Kalau dia membantu, bukannya ia akan tahu daftar belanjanya?

Itachi dengan cuek menyebutkan nama barang pertama "Tepung terigu."

Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi, tanpa banyak bicara ia berjalan melewati pembeli-pembeli lain diikuti Itachi di belakangnya. Mereka melewati beberapa rak produk makanan ringan dan rak-rak produk minuman kaleng, kemudian berhenti di depan rak yang berisi beraneka ragam merk tepung. Hinata berbalik "Uhm… Tidak ada merk khusus Uchiha-San?"

"Apa bedanya? Ambil yang mana saja."

Hinata berjalan pelan, tangannya menyisir kantong-kantong tepung, lalu mengambil salah satunya yang be-merk terkenal dan memasukkannya ke keranjang belanjaan Itachi.

Merasa puas, Itachi menyebutkan barang lainnya "Detergent."

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk. Mereka kembali melewati rak-rak dan pembeli yang terus sibuk setelah itu berhenti di depan setumpuk detergent dari berbagai merk "Uhm… Tidak ada merk khusus Uchiha-San?"

Itachi mengeluarkan sedikit tawa frustawa yang hanya bisa di dengarnya "Apa bedanya? Ambil yang mana saja! Dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi!." Tuntut Itachi, menarik detergent di tangan Hinata untuk memasukkannya ke keranjang belanjaan "Telur. 10 butir."

Gak lama, lebih banyak nama barang keluar dari mulut Itachi yang berakibat penuhnya keranjang belanjaan.

"Sereal."

"Susu."

"Pasta gigi, shampoo, sabun mandi."

"Roti."

"Aku tidak melihat ini tadi. Conditioner." Hinata mengambil satu conditioner dari rak-nya.

Itachi mengangguk setuju, lalu "Pem…" Mata Itachi melebar "Pem…" Ia harus setuju dengan Ayahnya, Ibu sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Bukannya ia gak berpikiran begitu, sih. "Pem…" Ia mendengar Hinata meng-'hmm?', melirik si Nona Hyuuga, kemudian dengan garis-garis merah di pipi, berkata gugup "Pembersih kaca!"

Blushing, Itachi mengikuti Hinata dan mencomot satu botol pembersih kaca, sambil dalam hati nyerocos gak jelas.

Ia tersiksa berbelanja di sini juga karena ibunya. Ibunya bilang, Itachi dan Sasuke terlalu manja, sesekali harus turun tangan sendiri dalam melakukan suatu hal. Dan ini hasilnya. Berbekal lembaran berukirkan tulisan tangan sang ibu, Itachi maju ke medan perang.

Itachi gak tahu kenapa, wajah Hinata tiba-tiba ikut memerah. Apa dia sadar? Berpikir begitu, Itachi semakin merona.

Merasakan getaran di saku celananya, Itachi meraih dan menatap kata 'Ibu' di layar ponselnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan mencari tempat di mana terdapat sedikit jumlah pengunjung sebelum menoleh, memastikan Hinata gak mengekor lalu menekan tombol _answer _"Ya?"

"_Itachi-kun, semuanya dibeli kan?"_

Ekspresi Itachi membatu "Aku tidak mau membali yang satu itu."

"_Itachi-kun, ibu butuh itu sekarang. Stock milik ibu habis, dan… Intinya waktu ibu sekarang!"_

"Para pelayanan bisa membelikannya."

"_Terlalu lama. Kau kan kebetulan ada di sana, sekalian dibeli."_

"Suruh Ayah."

"_Ayahmu sedang ada meeting."_

"Terserah. Aku tidak mau." Memangnya para wanita gak sadar, itu termasuk dalam daftar pantangan untuk para pria. Ck.

Meski ada perasaan bersalah di sudut hatinya –biarpun muka batu, hati besi, Itachi tetap memiliki perasaan sebagai seorang anak- Itachi memutuskan untuk gak membeli barang itu. Jangan bercanda! Tanpa Hyuuga Heiress saja sudah susah, apa lagi dengan keberadaannya! Nanti itu malah menguatkan argument bahwa ia memang seorang mesum.

"Uchiha-san?"

Itachi berbalik, menuntun Hinata menuju kasir. Semakin cepat cobaan ini berakhir semakin baik. Pundak dan punggunggnya pegal-pegal menanggung beban berat dunia.

Itachi, bersama Hinata di sebelahnya, menatap bosan seorang wanita setengah baya yang sedang menghitung jumlah harga barang-barang yang mereka beli. Lama sekali… Tekhnologi sekalipun ternyata tetap tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan hati manusia.

Ia lalu menyerahkan barang-barang yang telah rapih berada di dalam kantong plastik berlabel Plaza Konoha sembari tersenyum "Wahh… Pengantin baru, ya? Mesranya. Datang lagi ya pak, bu."

Hinata makin mengecil, wajah memerah, istilah untuk makanan siap dihidangkan, udah benar-benar mateng. Klop, dah!

Itachi mengkonfirmasi, melalui gigi-gigi yang bergemeretak "Kami bukan suami-istri." Kalo ia dan Hinata jadi suami istri, pantesnya dibikin jadi film Horror. Pasti laku.

Si kasir meng-oh lugu lalu menambahkan, pengen banget nyari tahu. Jarang-jarang ia ketemu pasangan lucu dan imut yang jalan-jalan di sini barengan buat beli perlengkapan rumah tangga. Makanya ia pikir pasutri "Pacar, ya?"

Hinata tidak bisa disebut mateng lagi, cocoknya hangus.

Gemeretak gigi Itachi yang makin mengerikan berusaha ia kontrol. Kehilangan geraham sudah cukup baginya "Bukan."

"Ihhh… Malu-malu… Ya, ampyuuun… Sooo cuuute." Ia kemudian menunjuk satu arah, berkata senang macem lagi liat adegan telenovela "Tuh… Pegangan tangan. Hayooo ngakuuu."

Itachi mendengus. _Ibu-ibu di mana-mana sama saja._

Matanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh ibu kasir. Keningnya berkedut tanpa ampun melihat dua tangan yang bergandengan.

Ha! Sekarang ketahuankan siapa sebenarnya yang mesum! Hyuuga Heiress ME-SUM!! Megang-megang orang sembarangan! Padahal pake nuduh-nuduh. Semua orang tahu, mana ada maling yang mau ngaku!

"Lho! Kamu ngapain grepe-grepe!!" Wtf! Mulut ma otak kadang-kadang gak konek, nih. Kalo digrepe-grepe ma Hyuuga Heiress, sih dia ma… Ah, mampus gue! "Maksud saya, ngapain kamu pegang-pegang!"

Hinata berjengit, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut indigo yang membingkai sempurna sisi wajahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Ngaku gak!" Desak Itachi, sebelah tangan mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Hinata.

Maling ketangkep basah! Kalo ia tahu akan ada kejadian besar seperti ini, ia pasti sudah nyiapin handycam dari rumah. Rekam terus sebarin di Youtube. Judulnya… Judulnya… apa, ya… Hmm… bagusnya 'Rupa Asli Pewaris Hyuuga'. Kedengaran menarik.

Pembalasan memang selalu manis.

Itachi mendecak sebal begitu Hinata –dengan ekspresi ketakutan luar biasa- menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'B-b-bu-bukan!'. Keringat mengalir membasahi punggung serta pelipisnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Hinata sama sekali gak ingat ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Dan Uchiha-san yang marah-marah dapat menyaingi aura seram Ayahnya.

"Masih belum mau ngaku!" Bentak Itachi, semakin kesal. Ternyata benar apa kata para tetua, Hyuuga memang licik. Seharusnya ia berhati-hati sejak dulu. Tittle-nya saja Hyuuga Heiress, berarti dia yang paling licik! "Ngomong gak?!"

"Euhh… Permisi, pak… i-itu—"

"Kamu jangan fitnah, ya! Sejak kapan saya jadi Bapak kamu?!" Itachi balik membentak seorang remaja yang berada pada antrian di belakang mereka. Ia sedang dalam kasus penting sekarang ini. Gak bisa diganggu.

Remaja itu melanjutkan takut-takut "Kan B-bapak yang megang tangan si Ibu. Bukan Ibu yang megang tangan Bapak."

Death glare.

Itachi lalu melihat Hinata yang mulai mengalami kesulitan pernafasan kemudian memandangi gandengan mereka yang…

_Oh, damn!_

Itachi memerah, rasanya malu udah main hakim sendiri.

Tapi sekarang ia tahu, bukan hanya otak dan mulutnya yang kadang-kadang gak konek tapi otak dan matanya pun jago bikin efek plus halusinasi tingkat tinggi.

"H-hinata-san, saya min…"

BRUK

"…ta maaf. Hinata-san! Hinata-san!!"

Just… Great.

**T B C . . .**

**a/n:**

Ava gak tahu mau ngomong apa –lha, kalo gitu ngapain bikin a/n?; digampar- Ya itu tadi, bikin a/n buat bilang 'Ava gak tahu mau ngomong apa'. =.=a

Oh… ya…

**R I V I E W, PLZ!!**

Salam,

Ava^^v


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

**Pairing: ItachixHinata**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**DARE, MARKET, LOVE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi berjalan cepat dengan Hinata –yang telah pingsan secara gak elit- berada di dua lengan kekarnya. Pelayan-pelayan segera menyingkir agar dapat memberikan jalan lebih lebar bagi penerus Uchiha yang berwajah lebih sangar dibanding hari-hari lain.

Ia berteriak memanggil nama beberapa pelayan sambil tetap setengah berlari kemudian memberikan satu-dua perintah yang langsung dikerjakan para pelayanan tanpa banyak tanya kemudian menaiki tangga tergesa-gesa agar dapat segera mencapai kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Itachi-kun!" Pekik Mikoto.

Itachi mendesah. Jangan sekarang, ada banyak misi yang perlu ia kerjakan demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia khususnya klan Uchiha "Nanti." Kata Itachi, menendang kuat pintu kamarnya yang pasrah terbuka dengan bunyi berdebam.

Seandainya situasinya berbeda, yang tadi itu cukup mirip adegan di action movie ketika pahlawan yang gagah perkasa menyelamatkan wanita yang sedang dalam keadaan sulit.

Tapi ini bukan film.

Ini FANFIC, ajang pembantaian karakter oleh author-author psikopat.

"Itachi!" Mikoto dengan tampang horror berlari memasuki kamar, semakin shock melihat Itachi meletakkan seorang wanita di atas ranjang "Ibu memang ingin punya cucu, tapi tidak secepat ini!"

"Panggil dokter."

Semua warna dengan suka rela meninggalkan wajah Mikoto yang kini pucat pasi. Hyuuga-san benar, ia gagal mendidik anak-anaknya. Itachi yang ia banggakan ternyata… "D-dia…" Mikoto menelan ludah. Leluhur, ampuni aku yang tidak becus ini "H-h-ha-ham—"

Mata Itachi berkilat berbahaya "Jangan ngeres." Ia lalu memperbaiki posisi kepala Hinata di atas bantal agar lebih nyaman, terlalu capek untuk komplain tentang otak ibunya. Kenapa ia harus terlahir di klan abnormal? Mungkin jika ia menikah dengan Hinata –seperti kata ibu kasir- dan menjadi seorang Hyuuga semua gak akan begitu buruk. Hyuuga kelihatannya cukup keren.

Itachi mengerjap. Pikiran bodoh. Kalopun dia menikah dengan Hinata, bukan dia yang jadi Hyuuga, yang ada Hinata jadi Uchiha. Sebal, Itachi menjitak pelan kepala Hinata. Toh orangnya gak tahu. Lagi pingsan ini.

"Tapi! Dokter? Buat apa? Mau ngecek keh—keham- ham—"

"Kehamilan!!" Nada suara Itachi meninggi. Ngomong itu saja susah banget. Lagian, gimana mo hamil? Memangnya pegangan tangan bisa bikin hamil!

Setelah banyak kata 'h-h-ham-hamil', death glare, teriakan frustasi, dan gerakan membenturkan kepala ke tembok akhirnya seorang dokter dengan penampilan gak meyakinkan hadir di kamar yang mirip lokasi syuting Titanic (baca: kapal pecah).

Si dokter yang menurut kecurigaan Itachi adalah salah satu model iklan Sunsilk mulai memperhatikan Hinata. Itachi sendiri deg-degan. Mudah-mudahan gak terjadi apa-apa. Lecet pasti ada, tapi semoga gak lebih dari itu. Bayangan Hyuuga Hiashi dengan golok kinclong dan seringai setan sekilas terbersit. Amit-amit… Jangan sampe.

Lagian, kalo mo pingsan kasih kode kek, biar langsung dibawa pulang dan gak perlu melibatkan dirinya yang memang dari 'kalangan susah' ini.

"Hmm…" dr. Orochimaru mengelus dagunya dengan kening berkerut. Itachi dan Mikoto pasang telinga "Saya rasa… dia hamil."

-

-

-

-

**JEDERRR!!**

Itachi bingung antara pengen nangis ato ngikut Hinata supaya pingsan dengan tenang, tapi matanya gak mau ketutup dan malah terbuka lebar. Nasib memang gak pernah berpihak padanya. Dia selalu ada di sisi buruk, ada ketika Hinata marah-marah, ada ketika Hinata pingsan, ada juga ketika Hinata dinyatakan hamil.

Buruknya lagi, udah dituduh-tuduh, si cowok sialan dapet enaknya ma Hyuuga Heiress, dia cuman kebagian maki-maki doang. Kurang ajar.

"Itachi-kun! Liat! Kalo sudah begini, bagaimana?!" Mikoto histeris "Kamu, sih! Ya ampuuuun! Mana sama anaknya Hyuuga-san!! Nyadar gak waktu itu!! Ntar kamu bisa bla… bla… bla… terus dibunuh bla… bla… Ayah dan adikmu… bla… bla… GIMANA??!"

Ibunya kurang peka ato memang katarak? Kalo itu anaknya, dari tadi Itachi udah berderai air mata bahagia, meluk Hinata mesra, sambil teriak 'AKU JADI AYAAAHH!!' yang kemungkinan besar disusul 'Aku jadi jenazah' jika Hyuuga-san tahu. Tapi paling gak, itu cukup adil dari pada keadannya yang sekarang. 50:50 lah.

Dan lagi… Hinata hamil?

Itachi mendapat tabokan kesadaran saat itu juga. Ia mengerling dr. Oro yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti cream. Hinata hamil… diluar nikah. Terdengar gak benar. Wajah innocent… Memang bisa?

Meski tahu keselamatannya terancam plus ia belum meluruskan asumsi Mikoto yang masih berteriak histeris, mau gak mau Itachi merasa kasian pada Hinata. Mungkin dia korban. Dunia modern, gak ada yang tahu. "Berapa lama?" Tanya Itachi, berlutut di samping ranjang dan mengamati Hinata yang tetap damai dalam 'tidur'nya.

dr. Oro terdiam "Maaf?"

"Kehamilannya." Jelas Itachi, mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelap dahi Hinata yang mulai menunjukkan jejak keringat. Pertemuan mereka memang merupakan hal yang paling ia hindari, tapi dilubuk hatinya yang paliiiiiiiiiing d-a-l-a-m, Itachi merasa prihatin pada keadaan Hinata.

Ia juga manusia.

dr. Oro mengernyit "Hamil apa?"

Twitch. Hamil apa? Ya hamil oranglah! Masa' hamil kingkong! "Bukannya tadi Anda sendiri yang bilang Hinata hamil?"

dr. Oro masih sibuk dengan cream-nya, grepe-grepe Hinata sebentar, keluarin senter kecil, maksa buka matanya Hinata trus teriak lebay sendiri pas liat mata putih gak berpupil kemudian nyengir dan menjawab lugu "Lha… Itu kan baru dugaan sementara, Itachi-san. Hipotesis, gitu lho. Makanya sekarang saya periksa dulu, dugaan saya benar atau tidak."

**Twitch**. Itachi dengan tatapan jijik menjauh dari ranjang, meninggalkan Hinata sepunuhnya di tangan dr. Orochimaru. Dia sudah gatel pengen ngegampar si dokter edan yang bikin dugaan sembarangan. Pantesan banyak mal praktek. Dokter kayak gini kok dipake.

"Oh… Jadi Hinata gak hamil?" Tanya Mikoto innocent, mengelap air matanya.

Itachi mengeraskan tinju. Sabar… sabar…

Bodohnya, Mikoto masih sempat-sempatnya bergumam "Itachi-kun payah…"

ARGGHHHH!! BISA GILAAA!

dr. Orochimaru mencatat beberapa hal di selembar kertas, manggut-maggut lagi, menyentuh lembut dahi Hinata lalu berdehem "Sebenarnya ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu dicemaskan." Katanya "Kehilangsan kesadaran bisa terjadi karena capek, kurang energy, atau terlalu stress. Makanya disarankan untuk selalu mendekatkan diri kepada Yang Kuasa… Pesugihan ular bagus lho… Saya punya sama Kabuto. Trus…"

Twitch. Twitch.

Itachi gak yakin bisa bersabar lebih lama, gak yakin pesugihan ular berhubungan dengan Yang Kuasa, gak yakin pula dr. Oro berpengalaman. Tapi yang ia yakini, dokter yang sedang ceramah panjang lebar ini lulus dengan tangisan prihatin para dosen dan mahasiswa yang percaya nama fakultas kedokteran di Universitas mereka akan hancur berkeping-keping di kemudian hari.

"Intinyaaa?" Itachi gregetan, diam-diam membayangkan melakukan penyiksaan tingkat tinggi pada si dokter sementara Mikoto mendengar ceramah (sesat) Orochimaru dengan antusias.

"Intinya, semua baik-baik saja." dr. Oro membenahi perlengkapannya, memasukkan ke dalam tas setelah itu berdiri tegak untuk berjalan menuju pintu mengingat tugasnya telah selesai "Hanya masalah rambut bercabang, kulit kering, juga berat badan. Terlalu kurus. Hmm… Dan jerawat, berminyak juga… Itu saja. Saya duluan Itachi-san! Cup! Cup! Ah~" Dengan salam persahabatan hangat dr. Oro keluar secara resmi.

Itachi membeku, tinggal ditambahin sirup ma susu kental manis pasti enak. "Dia… apa?"

Mikoto yang sudah berlari mengejar dr. Oro membalas cepat "Ahli kecantikan! Duh, ibu mau konsultasi dulu. Flek hitam. Jaga Hinata-chan." Sebelum menutup pintu, Mikoto menambahkan "Dan jangan ngamuk-ngamuk. Ahli kecantikan dokter juga kan? Penyembuh!"

Pintu tertutup dibelakangnya dengan bunyi 'blam'. Itachi jatuh berlutut, wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik jemari yang merapat. Jadi, di klan Uchiha yang waras hanya dia seorang, itu sudah pasti dan gak bisa diganggu gugat. Perlahan, Itachi merayap mendekati ranjang, memandangi Hinata dengan kesal.

Semenjak Hinata datang dia selalu ketiban sial. Gak perlu diabsen satu-satu kesialan macam apa yang telah menimpanya. Seandainya dia punya sharingan, Hinata sudah diamaterasu dari tadi. Ato kirim ke dimensi lain, sejauh mungkin.

Itachi mendegus, mempersiapkan mental dan fisik begitu mata Hinata mengarah ke gejala-gejala membuka. Ia menelan ludah. Baginya, semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia lelah bergerilya, mending sekalian front terbuka. Kalo Hinata lapor ke Ayahnya ya sudah. Ia juga punya Ayah! Ia bisa saja melapor pada Fugaku. Nah, jadinya kan Ayah vs Ayah. Setelah itu dia gampang mengurus si kucing kecil gak berdaya.

Mew!

"Uchiha-san…"

Itachi memberikan tatapan menantang. Ia gak takut! Apapun itu, maju! Laporin ke Ayah, laporin ke pihak berwajib, terserah! "Hinata-san."

"Aku pingsan." Bisikan Hinata masih dapat ditangkap Itachi yang hanya duduk tenang saat Hinata berusaha bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya "Kamar… siapa?"

Itachi menarik nafas, berniat memberi tahu Hinata bahwa kamar-rapih-mewah-bersih INI kamarnya. Ia mundur agar jauh dari jangkauan lengan Hinata. Jangan sampe ditonjok lagi. Yang sebelumnya malah belum sembuh benar. "Kamarku."

Itachi menunggu jika Hinata akan melempar tonjokkan lain atau melakukan tarian khas suku aborigin, tapi setelah lama menunggu dan reaksi yang diterima hanya 'O-oh…' dan wajah memerah, Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis begitu Hinata -yang telah sadar di kamar siapa ia berada- mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia menyelimuti hampir seluruh tunuhnya dengan selimut tebal hitam bercorak milik Itachi dan hanya menyisakan sebagian kecil kepalanya yang menyembul serta sepasang mata lavender yang terus mengerjap. Hidung serta mulutnya tertutup sempurna.

"Sering pingsan?" Bukannya dia khawatir, Itachi sekedar memilih mengisi kesunyian dengan pertanyaan basa-basi. Dia lebih suka diam tapi diam terus-terusan juga gak baik terutama di depan tamu gak diundang yang berpotensi membawa bencana sewaktu-waktu. sigh…

Hinata mengangguk, menarik selimut lebih tinggi "T-terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

Itachi balas mengangguk, menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali gak gatal lalu… Sigh lagi… "Aku jadi mirip kakek tua." Komentar tulus ikhlas yang meluncur mulus tanpa bisa dikendalikan itu membuat Itachi berjengit, berharap Hinata cukup tuli untuk gak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Itachi melirik Hinata,

Hinata melirik balik.

Itachi membuang muka.

Hinata masih konsisten lirik-lirik.

Waktu berlalu dan Itachi perlu menggenggam tangannya sendiri agar terdakwa gak narik-narik rambut mengingat ia malas sekali nyari-nyari hair tonic –dan ia gak mengandalkan ibunya untuk ini-. Bikin frustasi!

"Apa? Baru sadar aku tampan?"

Setelah sekian lama! Akhirnya dia bisa bilang kalimat keramat itu!! Dia gak perlu pura-pura baik pada Nona Hyuuga sekarang, karena dia sebagai seorang lelaki pemberani telah bersumpah, dengan background matahari tenggelam dan ombak yang saling berkejaran, bahwa dia akan mendapatkan harga dirinya kembali. Apapun bayarannya.

Kalo bisa jangan mahal-mahal, sih. Diskon malah lebih bagus.

Rambut indogo mengikuti gerakan kepala yang menggeleng "T-tidak…"

Itachi mencibir. Jadi, dia mau bilang apa? Bahwa Itachi jelek? Grrr…

"…a-aku… sudah… sadar s-sebelumnya… eeh!" Dan sebagian kecil porsi tubuh Hinata yang tersisa kini menghilang sepenuhnya dibalik selimut.

Itachi mengerjap. Wajahnya terasa panas, jantung berdegup kencang. Ohok-ohok… Kayaknya dia kena demam. Iya, kena demam. Lagi musimnya ini. Tetangga sebelah malah sampe gak bisa keluar rumah. Super parah pokoknya, mungkin stadium 4.

"H-hey…" Itachi berdehem. Ini hanya deman… flu… busung lapar… kudis… panu… wateper lah. "Kau bisa mati, bodoh." Ia berdiri, mencoba menarik paksa selimut yang menutup tubuh Hinata yang sialnya juga ditarik kuat oleh lawannya. Itachi meng-huff lalu mencoba lagi, kali ini dengan kekuatan berlipat.

Gosh!

Ternyata badan kecilpun bisa menyimpan tenaga cukup banyak. Ah.. Maaf, dia lupa bahwa dia bahkan menerima kehormatan untuk menjadi sansak pukul Hinata.

Itachi melipat lengan kemejanya, ia gak akan kalah! Menaikkan sebelah kaki diujung tempat tidur, Itachi kembali melanjutkan usaha (sia-sia)nya. Ia bisa mendengar Hinata berteriak "J-jangan!"

Jangan? Sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan itu.

Setelah usaha sia-sia beruntun, Itachi mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata, pilihan lain yang gak ia pikirkan tadi "Ini punyaku."

Hinata: Badan manusia, tenaga babon.

Yang diatas itu hasil penelitian Itachi yang akan segera disahkan oleh pihak yang berwenang. Mohon do'a restu. Dan ia yakin 100% akan kebenarannya, seluruh pertemuannya dengan Hinata telah membuktikan itu.

"Paling tidak matamu." Lanjut Itachi, sangat-sangat gak sopan berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua tanpa melihat matanya. Bukannya sok tua, tapi di sini kan dia yang tertua selain itu, dia tuan rumahnya. Sudah semestinya Hinata menaruh hormat padanya!

Hinata perlahan menurunkan selimut Itachi, memamerkan dahi yang merah dan mata yang berkaca, menolak untuk lebih merendahkannya lagi.

Itachi hanya bisa memandang dua mata lavender Hinata. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan –Itachi juga bingung apakah demam mengacaukan kontrol yang kita punya atas diri kita sendiri- tangannya terulur, berusaha menyibak selimut yang menutupi hidung serta mulut Hinata. Untungnya, Hinata gak melawan, maka selimut tebal itu menemukan pemberhentian tepat di lehernya.

Hinata memerah. Itachi juga perlu berusaha mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa. Ok, tambah satu dalam daftar, ia perlu pergi ke psikiater sesegera mungkin.

Itachi menyentuh lembut dahi Hinata. Hinata tersenyum malu tanpa melakukan gerakan lain yang berarti, sesuatu yang perlu disyukuri Itachi nanti. Ia teringat perkataan Hinata tadi. Kalo diterjemahkan kurang lebih jadinya begini 'Kyaaaaa!! Itachi-samaaa!! Anda tampan sekali!'. Itachi mengeluarkan tawa kecil atas analisisnya yang terdengar agak menyeramkan bagi jiwa-jiwa beriman.

"Kau…" Itachi bernafas cepat, mendekatkan kepalanya ke dahi Hinata.

Sang Hyuuga merona dengan seulas senyum kecil bertengger manis. Melihatnya, bibir Itachi juga membentuk sebuah senyum kecil yang nyaris gak bisa ditangkap mata manusia kecuali menggunakan mikroskop. Entah sudah berapa lama ia absen dalam bidang senyum tulus… Kini, mata Hinata terpejam, maka senyum Itachi melebar sembari memperpendek jarak di antara mereka… dan ia baru sadar bahwa Hinata ternyata "Im…" Imut "…bisil!"

Mata Hinata sontak terbuka, wajahnya menampakkan raut terluka, gak percaya dan tentu saja malu.

Itachi meluruskan punggung, menjauh dari Hinata. Yang tadi… hampir saja! Mulut kadang gak ada gemboknya!

"Dan dokter sinting itu benar. Jerawat di dahimu. Makanya, jaga kebersihan." Seru Itachi blak-blakan plus menunjuk dramatis pada jerawat kecil yang mejeng di dahi Hinata. Berhubung Hinata kayaknya pengen nangis, Itachi buru-buru menyimpan tangan kriminalnya sambil meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bukan merasa bersalah melainkan hanya capek karena rutinitas yang melelahkan.

Kedengaran lebih masuk akal.

Itachi kemudian berdiri, menjauh dari Hinata, dan membongkar isi lemarinya yang berada di seberang ranjang. Menemuka apa yang ia cari, Itachi kembali ke tempat awalnya, menjulurkan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah bungkusan kecil kepada Hinata dan memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang menjadi warna pemanis di kedua pipinya.

Bosan dengan reaksi Hinata yang lamban,Itachi memaksakan bungkusan itu pada tangan Hinata yang sebelumnya tertutup selimut tebalnya "Ini…" Ia mengedik pada bungkusan mini yang telah berpindah ke tangan Hinata "…bisa menghilangkan jerawatmu dalam waktu yang cepat. Ingat apa kataku, jaga kebersihan."

"A-aku… dokter!" Bela Hinata. Seumur hidup belum pernah ia dibilang gak bersih apa lagi pake acara nyebut-nyebut masalah jerawat. Di hari ini pula… dunianya terasa hancur lebur. Belum pernah ia merasa semalu ini sebelumnya.

"Dokter yang jorok." Timpal Itachi tanpa pri kemanusiaan dan pri keadilan. Dan ia baru ingat sekarang bahwa Hinata adalah seorang dokter. Kalo tahu begini ia gak perlu repot-repot manggil dr. Orochimaru, pengganti dr. Tsunade yang sedang jatuh sakit pada waktu yang gak tepat. Buang-buang uang saja… Kalo ia tahu kan ia bisa menunggu sampe Hinata sadar, setelah itu Hinata bisa memeriksa dirinya sendiri.

Kalo begitu kan beres.

Tapi Itachi juga lupa tentang hukum alam, manusia membutuhkan manusia lain untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Nee-chan!"

Itachi dan Hinata menoleh. Di ambang pintu berdiri dua orang wanita berambut coklat, keduanya dengan wajah shock. Yang satu Itachi kenali sebagai adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi yang gak hadir pada pesta naas beberapa hari lalu. Ia mengenali Hanabi karena yang bersangkutan sudah rutin muncul di layar TV khususnya departeman gossip-menggosip. Gosip yang terakhir sih, Hanabi lagi dekat sama cucu pemilik perusahaan Sarutobi, Konohamaru.

Dan sekedar meluruskan pemikiran-pemikiran sesat, gak, Itachi gak suka nonton acara gossip. Semua hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan dia bangun pagi dan acara yang pertama muncul justru menampilkan orang-orang ternama dan gossip-gosip murahannya, kebetulan jarinya kelewat pegal buat milih chanel lain, kebetulan pula ia setiap pagi selalu ketabrak ma program itu.

Wanita yang satunya lagi, Itachi merasa gak mengenalnya. Yang jelas dia bukan Hyuuga, matanya bukan putih, rambutnya dicepol dua dan menggunakan pakaian khas China. Ah… dia baru ingat sekarang, wanita ini Tenten, rekan kerja Neji –Hyuuga prodigy- bersama seorang pria ber-spandex aneh… Namanya… Namanya…

"HINATA-CHAN!!"

…Rock Lee. Umur panjang ni anak.

"Hanabi-chan… Tenten-chan… uhm, L-lee-kun…" Hinata menyapa dua orang yang pertama kemudian Lee yang terakhir kali memasuki kamar dengan teriakan membahana.

Nah, dugaan Itachi telah terkonfirmasi, semuanya benar.

Itachi mengangguk kaku sebagai pengganti salam, sebenarnya agak geram karena area pribadinya dimasuki tanpa izin. Mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin mereka berniat menjemput Hinata. Heh, Good bye Hinata-san.

Tapi, melihat mereka semua membatu di tempat semula, Tenten dengan raut terharu, Hanabi yang berusaha stay cool tapi kecolongan karena ujung matanya berbinar-binar dan Lee yang terisak, maka Itachi tahu masih terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengambil kesimpulan.

Hanabi yang pertama dapat mengendalikan diri "Selamat siang, Uchiha-san." Kalimat pendek yang dibalas anggukan kaku lain Itachi

Disusul Tenten yang langsung berlari dengan ekspresi panik, membenahi selimut Hinata agar makin merapat, mendorong Itachi sebelumnya yang perlu berusaha keras agar lantai gak menjadi airport-nya.

Kemudian Lee yang memberikan hadiah pelukan menghancurkan tulang kepada Itachi, air mata bagai air terjun membasahi pipi, gak lupa pula 'air hidung'… "Terima kasih telah menjaga Hinata-chan, sang bunga matahari mekar mewangi sepanjang hari!"

Itachi berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Lee, sedikit berjengit. Yang tadi itu, entah puisi, pet name atau apapun, kedengarannya alay sekali. Bahkan dia yang gak romantis sekalipun bisa memberikan yang lebih baik. Untuk Hinata… Hemm… rasanya Mata Putih benar-benar pas.

Ketahuan Itachi nonton gossip-nya di 'Konosiar', stasiun TV yang secara sepihak merubah byakugan jadi mata putih, berakibat pada para fans Hyuuga kejang-kejang saking kagetnya (ato katawa nista saking lucunya).

"Hn." Setelah usaha yang cukup panjang, Itachi berhasil bebas dari cengkeraman Lee yang kini tengah meratapi Hinata, membisikkan nasehat serta kalimat-kalimat penyemangat yang membuat Hinata memerah.

"Kami sudah dengar semuanya, dari Mikoto-san." Kata Tenten ceria "Seperti kata Hinata-chan, Anda memang baik!"

"Maaf Neji tidak bisa datang, banyak tugas." Kata Hanabi, membantu kakaknya berdiri "Sekali lagi terima kasih, saya rasa sudah waktunya kami pergi."

Itachi mengangguk lesu, tapi buru-buru menegakkan kepalanya kembali sambil mengulangi kalimat-kalimat bagai mantra: Gak, dia gak merasa kecewa karena sekarang Hinata pake pura-pura buta no jutsu, udah ngerasa jadi Miss Universe sehingga gak mau liatin dia lagi. Dia gak merasa bersalah… Gak kecewa… apalagi SEDIH! GAAAAKKKKH!

Sejujurnya, ini konyol! Dia hanya mengatakan fakta!! Kenapa wanita sulit sekali menerima kebenaran?!

Maka dengan hati berat Itachi menuruni tangga, mengikuti jejak langkah para wanita di depannya bersama Lee yang setia di sisi kiri.

Ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang cuek, gak pake say hi apa lagi salam sampe cium tangan, cuman jalan seenaknya dengan tangan aman di dalam saku, bikin Itachi makin dongkol. Dasar adik durhaka…

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Itachi berhenti dan membiarkan iring-iringan Hyuuga Heiress menjauh… Memasuki mobil super mahalnya. Hanya bisa menatap pilu…

Itachi berbalik dengan satu tarikan nafas berat. Hari yang melelahkan dan seperti yang telah dijadwalkan, ia harus menemui dokter secepat mungkin… Ia mengalami gangguan jantung, pernafasan dan untuk alasan yang gak jelas ia selalu merasa… kepanasan. Khususnya daerah wajah. Ugh… Kesehatan…

Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar pembawa bencana.

"Uhm…"

Itachi berhenti. Suara itu… Hah… Penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

Ia membentuk putaran 180 derajat, berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata yang tertunduk dan menggenggam bungkusan kecil.

Itachi mengernyit, ternyata belum pulang… dan ternyata, oh ternyata Hinata gak marah. Itachi menyeringai senang. Memang seharusnya begitu, ia hanya mengungkapkan fakta. Hinata gak punya hak buat marah.

"S-sebagai ucapan t-terima kasih…" Tangan putih menyodorkan bungkusan kecil yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kepada Itachi, badan setengah membungkuk dengan mata terpejam rapat. Setelah bungkusan itu selamat sampai ke tujuan, Hinata langsung tancap gas, berlari menuju mobil dengan wajah merah. Saudara dan kawannya-kawannya memberikan cengiran lebar kemudian mobil Hyuuga itu menghilang di balik pagar tinggi Uchiha.

Itachi mengerjap. Manatap bungkusan itu, semburat merah kembali merayapi pipinya.

Dengan setengah-seringai setengah-cengiran Itachi merobek kertas putih yang menjadi pembatas baginya untuk bertemu langsung dengan hadiah Hinata untuknya. Kotak merah dengan tulisan tebal…

**Cream Anti-Penuaan**

-

-

"Ho… Yah, bagus untuk kerutanmu, Itachi." Kata Sasuke lancar yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tegak dibelakang Itachi, memandang benda pemberian Hinata dari balik bahu kakaknya.

Senyum Itachi memudar, tangannya meremas kotak merah yang retak menahan kekuatannya tanpa memperdulikan komentar Sasuke.

Ini PERANG!!

**T B C . . .**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jadi… Hinata sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda suka sementara Itachi kekeuh bahwa dia membenci Hinata. Hehe…

**R E V I E W, PLZ!!**

Salam,

Ava^^v


End file.
